Guardián de la luz
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Deidara sabía que Itachi era callado, serio y aburrido. Itachi sabía que era malo para su reputación dejarse ver con gente irresponsable, engreída y escandalosa como Deidara. Y aún así... Reto: Una piedra en el camino. Ónix. 3/Marzo/2012


Bueno, antes que nada y por enésima vez, gracias a derama por la invitación a este reto :) Y nada más, aunque la historia no me convence del todo y por lo general acostumbro mostrarle a alguien lo que escribo antes de subirlo, peroe sta vez el tiempo no me dejo y bueno *se encoge de hombros* espero no haber escrito cualquier porquería :S (hoy estoy con la autoestima baja...) En fin, lean lean, es un UA y nada más que agregar, espero que les guste ^^ (ahora, procederé a ponerle título a este fic xD)

_Titulo: **Guardían de la luz**__**  
><strong>__Piedra:_ **Onix**_**.  
><strong>__Autor del fic:__** Fallon Kristerson.  
><strong>__Autor del manga:__** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>GUARDÍAN DE LA LUZ<strong>_

Se decía de los príncipes herederos, que todos tenían que ser honorables caballeros, muy justos, de gran coraje, bondad y humildad. Debían de ser personalidades que influían respeto y por lo tanto también debían saber respetar. Debían ser fieles, leales a su reino y a su esposa y a su amante. Debían ser hombres de Dios, respetar a la iglesia, al pueblo y a las mujeres.

Deidara no era nada de eso.

El reino de Iwa, a poco más de ser famoso por sus peligrosas montañas y su rica minería, lo era ahora principalmente por su problemático primer príncipe. Empezando por que era un artista en vez de un guerrero, y un principito engreído en vez de un honorable rey. Deidara era algo egoísta y por lo general siempre andaba discutiendo con su primo Naruto, futuro rey de Konoha.

Deidara e Itachi se conocían desde muy pequeños y principalmente por razones políticas. Bueno, "conocer" no era realmente la palabra, era más correcto decir que sabían de la existencia del otro y punto. Deidara sabía que Itachi era el heredero de la familia Uchiha, los gobernadores del Reino de Fuego, que era callado, serio y aburrido. Itachi sabía que era malo para su reputación dejarse ver con gente irresponsable, engreída y escandalosa como Deidara. No tenían nada en particular el uno contra el otro (bueno, tal vez Deidara sí un poco), pero cada uno tenía muchos otros niños con los que preferían ser amigos y jugar, antes que con el otro príncipe. Y así pasó el tiempo y ninguno nunca le prestó mucha atención al otro.

Pasados los años, llegó un día en el que se volvió a organizar un baile real, en el que fueron invitados reyes, reinas y demás nobles de los reinos cercanos. Deidara y su familia también figuraban obviamente en la lista. Se trataba de un evento cualquiera, solo uno más, pero quien como los nobles para hacer de ello todo un espectáculo. Las mujeres de la corte desfilando lo último de lo último en el mundo de la moda, seguidas de cerca por las miradas de los hombres y la servidumbre que recibía, todo curiosos, a las "celebridades" de aquellos años.

-Sean bienvenidos, mis Señores.

Deidara no estaba prestando realmente atención, sino que miraba aburrido a los invitados. Sabía quiénes eran, cada uno, y no encontró ningún rostro desconocido. Nada nuevo. Eran las familias de siempre, la nobleza siempre era la misma y eso de alguna manera le asqueaba. Era casi imposible que sus mismos padres no estuviesen, por lo menos lejanamente, emparentados por algún lado. Y de seguro él y su futura esposa también.

Esposa... Ese era otro tema. A él no le gustaban las mujeres.

-¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?

Ese era Sasori. Deidara solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, claro -gruñó y su amigo rió.

-No deberías hacer esa cara, Dei -trató de disuadirlo-. La gente podría pensar mal...

-La gente, la gente... -bufó Deidara-. ¿Qué gente? ¿Ese puñado de snobs y después quien más?

Sasori, hijo del Señor Akasuna, feudal del reino de Suna, solo se encogió de hombros, observando a su amigo, y sonrió al notar que su amigo traía el anillo que le había regalado por su último cumpleaños, el cual había sido su décimo-noveno.

-Lindo anillo.

Deidara suspiró, cuando en ese momento alguien más se les acercó.

-¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?

Señor, ¿qué tenía la gente con esa pregunta?

Los dos jóvenes se volvieron, viendo a cierto moreno.

-Ah, Fugaku Uchiha, qué honor -se apresuró a saludar Sasori, sonriendo algo tenso, mientras que Deidara solo torció torpemente los labios.

-Sí, sí, Sasori, veo que sigues creciendo considerablemente -dijo Fugaku, ignorando por completo al rubio-. No he visto a tu padre aún...

-No ha podido venir por razones de salud -explicó el pelirrojo, luciendo sus mejores habilidades oratorias.

Deidara apenas suspiró, cuando algo llamó su atención.

-Buenas noches.

Pudo sentir perfectamente como a su lado Sasori se tensaba, devolviéndole el saludo al príncipe que se le acababa de unir a la conversación.

-Itachi, supongo que te acuerdas de Sasori -dijo Fugaku, aunque Deidara parecía ser el único que medio le prestaba atención.

Itachi Uchiha, de quien ya se había hablado con anterioridad, últimamente se había hecho notar todavía más mediante su ausencia en el panorama de la corte "internacional". Se sabía que dentro de su propio reino andaba bastante activo, en especial porque se corría el rumor de que sería coronado prematuramente (antes de lo debido). Además se hablaba también de una supuesta boda arreglada, y esto con la hija de unos señores feudales de su reino.

Deidara sin embargo, si bien no ignoraba dichos rumores, en ese momento no pensó en nada de eso, sino que estaba más ocupado tratando de llamar la atención de Sasori, para que este cambiara esa cara de baboso que traía en esos momentos. Y logró cuando...

-He oído que no es usted una persona muy sociable, príncipe Deidara.

Sasori parpadeó, al mismo tiempo que Fugaku frunció el ceño, ambos de pronto pareciendo observadores de una conversación ajena. Deidara por su lado, alzó una ceja, inicialmente sin entender en dónde estaba metido, pero luego se abstuvo de soltar un bufido.

-No me diga... Tiene usted entonces un espléndido oído, pues oyó perfectamente bien los chismes que se cuentan por ahí -dijo de manera altanera, tratando de mostrarse desinteresado-, príncipe.

-Debe entonces esta fiesta ser algo no muy entretenido para usted -comentó Itachi, sin dejar de lado el formalismo y el tono educado.

Sin embargo, aquella frase logró algo misterioso en Deidara, quien relajó ligeramente su expresión.

-Sí... Supongo.

-Deidara.

El aludido se volvió, mirando casi sorprendido a Sasori, el cual se había tensado lo que Deidara se había relajado.

-Dime -respondió el rubio a su nombre y Sasori se relamió los labios, señal de que estaba entre nervioso e irritado.

-Estoy yendo por algo de beber, ¿sí? -murmuró el pelirrojo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Deidara asintió:

-Entiendo.

Sasori asintió, alejándose finalmente. Fugaku ya se había retirado antes, lo que significaba que se había quedado solo con Itachi en un enorme salón lleno de nobles refinados.

-Preferiría si pudiésemos salir al aire libre -sugirió Itachi sin mirarlo, pues sus ojos seguían todavía a Sasori-. Esta sala es... oprimente.

Deidara solo asintió, sabiendo a lo que se refería, y así comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia una de las salidas.

-Sasori realmente sigue creciendo, como dice mi padre -dijo el moreno tras una serie de segundos mudos.

Deidara asintió, recordando burlas sobre su corta estatura hechas por su mejor amigo, aunque eso no parecía molestarle en ese momento. Pero no sabía qué responderle al de cabello ónix. ¿Qué se supone que le dices al antiguo amante de tu mejor amigo, si este menciona a dicho mejor amigo? No tenía ni idea.

-Ahora que me fijo -siguió Itachi-, conozco a Sasori ya un buen tiempo, pero al parecer nunca he tenido la oportunidad de conversar con usted.

Itachi se sentía viejo hablando de esa manera, pero en sí no le quedaba de otra.

Deidara se tensó por una fracción de segundo, pero luego solo asintió.

-Sasori y yo somos buenos amigos, pero somos de reinos distintos y los asuntos políticos nunca cruzan nuestros caminos -replicó, desviando la mirada hacia el techo a la vez que soltaba un casi imperceptible suspiro.

Se detuvo al borde de una amplia escalera. A los pies de esta se extendía un hermoso jardín, obviamente muy bien cuidado, con un laberinto de matorrales. El cielo abierto estaba sin luna, pero aún así no era una noche oscura.

Luego de haber transcurrido un buen rato en silencio, Itachi murmuró:

-Tierra de Fuego está más cerca que Suna.

-¿Eh?

-Nada.

Deidara concluyó que sería mejor no insistir como acostumbraba. Terminó de acercarse a la baranda del enorme balcón, y por no mirar a Itachi, dejó que su mirada sobrevolara de nuevo el jardín. Pero el silencio le molestaba tanto que terminó

-Oí que se estará casando próximamente -dijo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejar de tratar a Itachi de usted.

Detestaba hablar así, preferiría tratarlos a todos de "tú", pero claro, eso era imperdonable… nótese el sarcasmo.

-Aún no es seguro -murmuró Itachi apenas, quedando a su lado.

Deidara alzó una ceja. Eso era casi como decir que mañana se casaban, pensó y algo abrumador lo invadió.

-Ah -fue lo único que llegó a articular.

Desde el rabillo del ojo observó como el moreno se apoyaba también en la baranda. Sus manos eran igual de pálidas que el resto de él, y por un segundo se imaginó cómo se sentiría tocar y ser tocado por dichas manos.

Itachi no sonrió, de hecho apenas lo miró. Deidara no podía saber que trataba de lucir desinteresado para evitar captar la atención de Madara, el anfitrión de la fiesta, quien siempre de vez en cuando le estaba echando un vistazo al balcón, meramente por curiosidad, claro...

-Deidara -dijo entonces Itachi sin mirarlo y apenas moviendo los labios, pero sorprendiendo al rubio de todas maneras.

-¿S-sí? -¿por qué diablos estaba tartamudeando?- ¿Qué pasa?

-No pensarás nada si te digo que tengo algo para ti…

¿Un regalo? ¿Para _él_, de _Itachi_?

El rubio pudo sentir entonces como algo suave y liso se deslizó debajo de su palma, pero cuando miró, Itachi ya había retirado su mano de la baranda.

Cerró el puño, sintiendo en su interior una piedra, de tamaño reducido, y todo se sintió muy extraño.

-¿Qué es esto? -quiso saber.

Itachi no lo miraba.

-Solo un regalo, nada más -respondió el moreno como si quisiese restarle aparentemente importancia-. Mío y para ti, para que tengas algo contigo.

Dicho esto, terminó de separarse por completo de la baranda.

-Debo irme -murmuró y Deidara asintió automáticamente-. Nos vemos.

El moreno le dirigió una última mirada, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a modo de despedida. Deidara no lo siguió con la mirada, sino que bajó los ojos a su puño.

Abrió la mano, revelando el regalo.

Frunció el ceño, observando con detenimiento el regalo recibido. La verdad es que se sentía decepcionado. Era algo demasiado pequeño y plano como para poder siquiera considerarse de valor. Era una piedrita, negra azabache, lisa y brillante de lo pulida que estaba. Casi parecía tener una forma simétrica y sin imperfecciones. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser solo una piedra.

La dejó rodar sobre la palma de su mano y luego la tomó entre su dedo índice y su pulgar, alzándola. Volvió a cerrar el puño y soltó un suspiro.

No entendía el significado de aquel regalo. ¿Se suponía que tenía alguno?

Ónix, si no se equivocaba. ¿Por qué el oh-tan-fabuloso príncipe Itachi, descendiente de un oh-tan-maravilloso (y adinerado) linaje, le regalaría una simple piedra? Y ni siquiera era una preciosa... ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él? De ser el caso, ya se encargaría él, Deidara, príncipe de Iwa en persona, de romperle la cara.

Se volvió, viendo todavía como Itachi salía del balcón y entraba de nuevo al salón de la celebración. Vio como un sujeto grande lo retenía, llevándoselo a conocer a unas doncellas, las cuales no dejaban de sonreírle a ambos morenos. Pudo notar como Itachi le lanzaba miradas que divagaban entre el reproche y la amenaza, y aquello le robó una pequeña risa burlona, cuando en ese momento sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Cuidado que se te cae la baba.

Se giró, encontrándose a Sasori, quien a pesar del tono bromeador no lograba camuflar del todo la amargura. Deidara quiso replicar, pero algo lo hizo callar.

Se volvió una vez más hacia los dos morenos, observando a Itachi de manera fugaz, cuando este se giró también, haciendo que el rubio desviase la mirada rápidamente. Sin embargo sus labios se curvaron ligeramente mientras seguía a Sasori.

Casi era como si Itachi le estuviese sonriendo también.

_Y es que como no puedo estar a tu lado, dejaré atrás un centinela que vele por ti, mi luz._

* * *

><p>No puedo creerlo XD un segundo antes de publicar la historia, me detengo y cambio el final -.-U Sí, lo último lo "dice" (o piensa, es subjetivo) Itachi. En el griego original, "<em>onyx<em>" significa "luz". Es decir... "_En ocasiones estos iban acompañados de la palabra "centinela", que quiere decir guardián, que en conjunto (Onix el centinela) quieren decir "guardián de la luz"._" (citado de wikipedia) De ahí el final y ¿genial! ya tengo título XD espero que mi pseudo-literatura los haya entretenido ^^


End file.
